


A Very Peter Parker Christmas

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Series: The Avengers' Christmas Shenanigans [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Description will be updated as chapters are added, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Precious Peter Parker, This is me going all out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: Five times one (or two) of the Avengers had the absolute joy of experiencing a part of the Christmas festivities with Peter Parker, and one time he had the joy of experiencing the whole shebang with the whole team.Because Peter Parker is the greatest gift of all, am I right?(Part One: Stephen Strange // Part Two: Thor //)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Jeff Goldblum & Avengers Team, Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: The Avengers' Christmas Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027048
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Stephen - Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a very special set of stories.
> 
> I've never done a long Christmas story before, and I'm so excited to do one here!!! And to have it center around Peter and the holiday shenanigans he gets up to is gonna be so much fun. I hope you'll stick around for the ride!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter asks Doctor Strange for some help with MJ's Christmas gift.

Doctor Stephen Strange, M.D, Ph.D, and Sorcerer Supreme was not a ‘holiday’ person. 

He wasn’t raised in any form of religion, so there was no religious significance to the holidays for him. His parents were cold and distant, expecting only the best from their son, so there was no real closeness that came from these times, so he did his best to please them and try to get some of that affection that he desired so much.

However, when he came of age, this just stopped mattering to him. December 24th, 25th, and New Year’s Day meant almost nothing more than Monday through Friday to him after the age of fourteen.

Then, he got his degrees. And then, stupid rich.

He threw lavish Christmas parties whenever the holiday season rolled around, inviting every co-worker he had somewhat of a fondness toward - he could afford it, anyway, right? 

But after losing the use of his hands… His journey to Kamar-taj… and becoming Sorcerer Supreme after bargaining with Dormammu and defeating Kaecillius, well… that had changed. But only just a little bit.

He and Wong put up a Christmas tree, bought each other something nice (Stephen was convinced Wong just gave him a book from the library of the Ancient One every year), and cooked breakfast together. They might go and see the snow someplace it’s snowing, and then they’d take turns going to a beach house they had rented in the Bahamas. 

It was a peaceful way of celebrating the holidays. And Stephen was content with it.

However, what he certainly did not count on happening the week before Christmas was Spider-Man hurriedly entering the Sanctum (he had given all the Avengers a key, yes, but at least _knock_ people!), covered in snow from mask to boots, wearing a thick winter coat and carrying his backpack on his shoulders.

“Mr. Parker,” Strange said matter-of-factly.

“O-Oh, D-Doctor S-S-Strange!” Peter shivered. Wong walked in, ready with his magic shield, but lowered it as soon as he saw Peter. “M-Mr.-Mr. W-Wong! H-Hi!” 

“Get him some of that hot cocoa?” Stephen asked Wong. He nodded, and rushed off to the kitchen where the fresh cocoa was almost done. “Jeez kid, what are you doing? Being out in a blizzard like that without layers - and no, your singular academic decathlon jacket does not count - could very easily give you mild to moderate hypothermia.” 

“I-I n-n-needed t-to a-a-ask y-you s-some-t-thing,” Peter shivered.

The Cloak of Levitation, being the darling object it was, wrapped itself around Peter, and he instantly felt warmer. 

“And you couldn’t have just called? Or texted?” asked Stephen, his snark as prevalent as ever - he knew it didn’t bother the kid, otherwise he would’ve been a lot more gentle. No one could resist the Peter Parker charm.

Wong then came into the room. “It’s very warm, Mr. Parker.”

“That s-sounds great, th-thank you Mr. Wong,” Peter said, shivering much less now thanks to the Cloak of Levitation. Wong nodded, and took a sip of his own cup, passing one over to Strange. “N-No… too important,” Peter continued, sipping his cocoa. “I wanted t-to ask you face to face.”

“Is it a threatening matter?”

“No no no! Not at all! It’s… it’s, uhm…”

Stephen raised a brow, and Peter sighed and spilled it all out bare. “It’s MJ and I’s first Christmas that we’re actually together for, and I really wanna surprise her with something nice - and nothing material, either. She doesn’t like that stuff and I can’t afford it.”

“Win-win,” Stephen nodded. “But I still don’t get how you wanting to get your girlfriend something nice for Christmas involves me.”

“Well… I had this idea,” Peter said, “and I-I don’t wanna put it on you if, y’know, you’re too busy; I totally get it if you are, by the way! Being Sorcerer Supreme and all, I can totally imagine if you’re-”

“Parker!” Stephen interrupted, knowing they would be here all day if he didn’t. “What do you want to do for MJ?”

Peter sighed…

“I wanna take her to Alaska.”

“Why would you want to-... _oh_ ,” Stephen began, nodding and smirking. “Ever the one for natural beauty, are you?”

Peter chuckled nervously. “I have no idea what you just said.”

“So you wanna take her to Alaska?” Strange said, choosing to move on from that topic. Peter nodded. “When do you wanna do it?”

“Y-You’re saying you will? O-Oh, M-Mr. Strange, thank you so much sir!” Peter said excitedly. “Don’t mention it - this is actually a lot less than what I thought that was gonna be,” Stephen assured him. “So, when do you wanna do it?”

“This Saturday, if that’s not too busy,” Peter said. “Her family leaves for New Hampshire the following Monday to visit their relatives living there. A-And, I hear Saturday’s a good day for what I have planned too.”

“Alrighty then, just bring her here,” Stephen said.

“Wait! What about your secret identity, Mr. Strange?” asked Peter.

“...Oh, I never told you, did I? It’s Doctor Strange - like, I’m an actual doctor,” Stephen said. “And I really don’t do the whole ‘secret identity’ thing. Not like there’s a point in it.”

“Oh, oh okay,” Peter nodded. “Gotcha… well, in that case, I think I better head back home. Thank you so much Mr. Doctor Strange!”

Stephen chuckled. “You’re welcome, kid. Oh, by the way, don’t you even think about going back out into that blizzard.”

He then opened a vortex into his room via his Sling Ring, and after about a thousand and fifty seven ‘thank you’s from Peter, he disappeared onto the other side.

Wong had a smirk on his face, Stephen noticed. “What’s that all about?”

“You aren’t normally known for being the reformed Scrooge when it comes to Christmas favors,” said Wong. 

“Did you just call me Scrooge?” asked Stephen, chuckling dryly.

“Not exactly - reformed Scrooge. Big difference,” Wong smiled. “But I’m just saying, if it were any of the other Avengers, I’m almost positive it would’ve taken more convincing.”

“Not all of the Avengers are kids,” Stephen answered, seeming heavily uninterested in whatever Wong was getting at here. 

Wong then shrugged, “You’re right. But even more so, not all of them are Peter Parker.”

Stephen paused as he was turning to walk away, the Cloak of Levitation wrapping itself around his collar once more… damn. Wong was right. The kid had really won him over to his idea without him really putting up any sort of hesitation whatsoever.

“There’s more cocoa in the kitchen if you would like some,” Wong said, turning on his heel and walking back up the stairs.

“...You’re full of shit, Wong.”

“So I’ve been told.”

**-0-**

**9:00 PM - Saturday, December 19th**

“Why’d you insist I wear extra layers? It’s not even that cold out,” MJ said, walking hand in hand down the street with Peter. “And moreover, it’s late - I’m probably gonna get called back home soon… n-not that I don’t enjoy time with you, don’t worry, I do obviously-”

“You’re adorable,” Peter smiled. “And don’t worry about the layers, or the time - just you wait and see!” 

MJ shrugged, but she went along with it - Peter’s little toboggan looked so cute on him, she couldn’t not go along with whatever her funky boyfriend had planned.

They then arrived at this really odd, rustic looking building - ‘177A’ was embroidered into the metal on the door, and Peter knocked in a series of oddly timed knocks. The door then opened, with a man Peter seemingly was familiar with standing on the other side of the door.

“And this, Mr. Wong,” she heard Peter say as she walked in, “is my wonderful girlfriend, MJ.”

“Good evening,” Wong smiled, elbow bumping MJ. “‘Sup,” she reciprocated the motion, and Wong walked off. Peter smiled, fidgeting nervously with his hand.

“Look, not that I’m not all about old houses with people dressed funny that I don’t know,” MJ said, “but this is a little odd, even by my standards. What are you up to, Peter?”

“You’re gonna love this - I think, I hope - and it’ll be worth all the mysteriousness,” Peter smiled happily. MJ really didn’t need more convincing than that to know it all would indeed be worth it.

Suddenly, MJ saw a figure descending the center staircase of the old building, and she audibly gasped. “D-Doctor Strange?”

“Even she knew,” Stephen smirked. “Good to meet you, Ms. Jones. Peter’s told me a lot about you in the short amount of time we’ve spent together.”

Peter’s cheeks turned a rose colored red, and not just because it was cold outside. 

“And he’s brought you here because I’m part of your Christmas gift, from him to you, this year,” Stephen continued. 

He then opened a vortex with his Sling Ring, and a pile of snow fell onto the floor as it opened. “Dammit. We’re gonna have to clean that.”

“Ooh, I think it’ll be worth it,” Wong smiled, looking into the sky on the other side of the vortex. “Come, children. Let’s go see Ms. Jones’ Christmas gift.”

Peter nervously offered his arm to MJ, who hooked her own around his as she tried to get a glimpse into where the portal led. Stephen and Wong were already on the other side, so she and Peter were the last ones to enter before it closed behind her.

And when she looked up… she gasped.

She was so amazed that she covered her mouth in absolute wonder and awe.

“Wow,” she heard Peter whisper. “D-Do you like it?”

“L-Like it?!” MJ said, not intending to be as loud as she was, which clearly made Peter think she didn’t - so she pressed a sweet, loving kiss to his lips to prove that no, she didn’t like it.

“I love it,” she whispered, smiling so brightly that Peter’s heart, despite being in absolute freezing temperatures, melted instantly. She was so pretty with the snow lightly caking in her hair, and just her natural beauty reflected by the light…

“Gotta hand it to you, Parker,” Stephen said, taking a deep breath in and out, “this really was a good Christmas gift.”

“Well,” Peter smiled, looking down, “it… i-it wasn’t, y’know… it wasn’t _just_ for MJ, Mr. Doctor Strange.”

Stephen didn’t catch what Peter meant for a second, but when he did, he turned to look at the kid with an emotion that wasn’t exactly readable… but in his heart, he knew he had found a new level of adoration for Peter Parker.

That kid had really outdone himself…

And maybe, just maybe, he thought… the holidays were worth celebrating after all.

Stephen really had no words to describe the feeling that had overtaken his heart at that moment. So, instead of fumbling, he simply smiled the most genuinely he had in years, and said:

“Merry Christmas, Peter.”

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Doctor Strange.”

Peter then inched just a little bit closer to Stephen, and with his arm already around MJ, he put his other on the doctor’s shoulder. Wong smiled at the kid, and did the same from Stephen’s other side.

And yes, the Northern Lights may be one of the most wonderful sights Stephen had ever seen…

But it wasn’t those that convinced him the holidays weren’t anything to be forgotten that Christmas.


	2. Thor: Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter invites Thor to build a snowman with him.

Peter liked Happy Hogan. He really, really did; he was a really cool guy to him.

But at the same time, it still hurt just a little bit when he and May had gone on vacation to Florida; he loved celebrating Christmas with May, even though it had been a while since they had done it together. He had absolutely no ill will against anyone here either; he had been invited, but had turned it down in case New York needed his help. They both had really tried to get him to go, but the hero in him wouldn’t let him.

All the same, he was kinda wishing he had taken the opportunity to get away for a bit… 

But getting away from his feelings was more ideal to him at the moment - he just didn’t have anything to do, which was a dilemma in and of itself.

“Ah, man of spiders! Just who I was looking for!”

The loud, booming voice came from the other end of the living room, and Peter looked up to see none other than the god of thunder and killer of Thanos, Thor Odinson, walking towards him with a very big grin on his face.

“Hey Mr. Thor! What’s up, man?” Peter asked.

“I am interested in learning a midgardian tradition for your seasonal holidays,” Thor said, “which I believe is called ‘Christmas’ around here. Am I correct to assume this?”

“Yep!” Peter nodded.

“Fantastic!” Thor smiled. “Now, I must wonder, what do you typically do around Christmas? I can only assume you do stuff especially for this time of the year, correct?”

“We do, yeah,” Peter said, “like, uhm… we do Christmas gift exchanges, which we’re doing around the compound this year; snowball fights, can only assume one of those will happen… drinking mugs upon mugs of hot chocolate, and building snowmen!”

Thor seemed to shift in his expression when Peter mentioned building snowmen… Peter almost felt like he shouldn’t have said anything, but then the god chuckled.

“Loki and I used to build snowmen, back on Asgard whenever winter would come,” smiled the god, sadly but in fond memory of his brother. “It was quite fun… how I miss those days.”

“W-Would… would you like to build one with me, Mr. Thor?” asked Peter.

Thor’s good eye lit up all of a sudden, and the happy smile had returned once more to his face. “I… I do believe I would enjoy that, man of spiders. Come, at once! There is not a moment to delay!”

“O-Okay!” Peter said excitedly. “Just let me get some layers on - and you should too, Mr. Thor! I don’t want you to get cold because of me!”

“I’ll be quite alright, little spider, but I thank you very much,” Thor smiled happily.

“‘Little spider’?” Peter exclaimed, with mock offense and a massive grin on his face. “You’ve been spending too much time around Natasha, Mr. Thor.”

**-0-**

Outside the compound, snow blanketed the ground up to Peter’s ankles - it had come down hard last night, and while it wasn’t lockdown levels worth of the stuff, it certainly wasn’t the easiest to maneuver around in.

“This will certainly be exciting! I have not made a man of snow in at least a millenia,” Thor said excitedly.

“Well we can’t have that, surely!” Peter smiled, his scarf covering his chin and almost his mouth, and with his beanie it only really allowed for his eyes and nose to be seen. It was a freaking adorable sight. “Where do we start?”

“I will start mine over here,” Thor said, gesturing with Stormbreaker. “You can start yours wherever you like.”

“Okie doke!” Peter smiled.

Peter then started making clumps of snow to roll up into a ball for the base of his snowman, finding the activity surprisingly fun and relaxing - snow, when it didn’t get in the way (or when it cancelled school, of course) was something beautiful, and really deserved to be admired.

At least, in his opinion. Others were valid.

As he began to make the base ball of his snowman, however, he heard Thor grunt in frustration. He looked up at the god of thunder, and it almost looked like he was trying to… cut… the snow? With Stormbreaker?

“Umm… M-Mr. Thor?” asked Peter, trying not to laugh. “W-What are you doing?”

“Trying to mould the arm, but your Midgardian snow is surprisingly different in it’s complexion than the Asgardian snow!” Thor said, sounding a bit irritated. “It does not wish to stick together like the snow I used to build these mighty men of snow with.”

“Hmm… well, we must have different snowmen than you all!” Peter smiled underneath his scarf. “What did yours look like?”

“Me,” Thor answered bluntly.

“Oh gosh yeah, we can’t do that with our snow,” Peter remarked. “But hey - let me show you how we… midgardians, build our snowmen! Wanna see?”

“I would love to, so as to not ruin our experience with building these men of snow,” Thor nodded. “Will he be mighty?”

“Oh, the strongest,” Peter nodded, giggling a bit.

“Very good!” Thor beamed. “Lead the way, Peter!”

So with that, Peter set to work on showing Thor how to build a snowman - Midgard style. He began to clump up the snow to try and form some sort of cohesive ball, and Thor mirrored his moves. Eventually, the two of them had a pretty good base each, even though Thor’s was absolutely gargantuan - up to Peter’s waist.

“Wow, you really got the hang of this quick!” Peter laughed.

“Is this not appropriate?” Thor asked, concerned her had made it too big.

“No no no, it’s great!” the boy smiled. “Just… make sure to be careful when you place the smaller two balls on top, okay? I don’t want you to suffer losing the snowman.”

“I would not enjoy that,” Thor commented.

Peter giggled at his fellow Avenger’s bluntness when it came to snowmen; he had never really gotten a chance to bond with Thor before, so this was a really, really nice experience. He was enjoying it so much. 

The two continued to build their snowmen, making the final two balls and placing them on top of one another to make the traditional three-ball snowman.

“Okay, that’s the hard part done!” Peter smiled, clapping his hands and giggling as snow fell off. 

“Huzzah!” Thor exclaimed. “...Now what?”

“Now, we decorate!” Peter smiled. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Peter then bolted back inside the compound, and Thor was left to stare at the snowmen - but he did so happily. It wasn’t until they were done, despite only being six balls of snow, that Thor realized how happy he was with the end results.

Moreover, how happy he was to actually have built a snowman again…

It didn’t look anything like the ones on Asgard, but it was enough to remind him of those good years. And that was really all the god could ask for, after everything that had happened…

Peter Parker was truly a gift.

And he sought to spend more time with the young Avenger.

And speaking of which, he came running back outside, carrying a bag of stuff. “Okay… I have a baseball cap here, a top hat here - found that outside a room I’ve only ever seen Mrs. Romanoff went into, no idea why - and two carrots, and a bag of spare coals from the fireplace for the face!”

“We throw coal at the face to decorate?” Thor asked, raising a brow.

Peter laughed, just deciding it would be better to show Thor how to do it. He took the coals and made three buttons, then some eyes, and finally, the smiley face. Thor’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, and he nodded at the sight before him. Peter put on the top hat, and then stuck the carrot into the nose area. “Now you try!” Peter smiled, putting the bag of supplies at Thor’s feet.

“Hmm… I think I get this now!” Thor said excitedly.

“Yeah, there you go!” Peter said encouragingly.

However… he really didn’t. 

But that’s okay. 

Thor stuck the carrot right into the snowman’s stomach, and made the smiley face surrounding it on the middle ball. He pushed the cap down onto the top ball, and then made a coal tie on the bottom ball.

“Wow, he looks beautiful,” Peter laughed. “He got a name?”

“Sid,” Thor smiled. “After an old friend of mine. And yours?”

“Hmm…” Peter thought. “How about… Loki?”

Thor’s mouth opened in surprise at Peter’s name choice, but although he was caught off guard, the surprise was no less pleasant. Thor smiled, and proceeded to engulf the spiderling into a massive, warm hug. 

“Oh, ok! Ok!” Peter smiled, feeling his lungs get smashed into one another.

“Thank you, Peter,” said Thor, smiling widely, “for an experience I’ll never forget. This truly was amazing, and I will now build all snowmen in my future in your honor.”

“Thank you, thank you! But… I’d like… to breathe first!” Peter gasped, taking in huge gulps of air as he was released from Thor’s grip. He continued to smile up at the god, however. After he was released, though, the warmth was suddenly absent, and he felt himself getting colder by the second as a new snowfall began to come down.

“What say we go get some cocoa and warm ourselves up?” Thor asked, noticing Peter’s shivers.

“G-Good i-idea!” Peter smiled.

And with that, Thor wrapped his arm around Peter’s side, carrying Stormbreaker with the other as they walked inside.

And if you were outside after the two heroes had entered the compound once more to warm their hearts and bodies… 

You may have even seen Peter’s snowman wink at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have been so sweet and kind with your comments!! I swear, it feels like Christmas already. I love all of you all so much!! Any thoughts of yours are so appreciated <333

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! Comments and Kudos give me life, and my day is automatically made with either. <3
> 
> Here's my Tumblr if you wanna yell about Marvel stuff or even prompt a request!! 
> 
> https://caitlinsnow-yayyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
